The stars shall fall
by WeaverOfDarkDreams
Summary: Long ago a war tore apart the four clans, and they were reborn as four new ones. Stoneclan, Mistclan, Frostclan, and Nightclan. Years later Starclan delivers a devastating prophecy, then is silent. Five must find a new home, or the clans will perish for good. Can they succeed? Life and Death hang in the balance, and all it takes is a push.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! WeaverOfDarkDreams here! This is my first warriors fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy! It is set many years after the books and is mostly new cats. It is also a S.Y.O.C! I will put the form at the bottom of the page. And, I need a prophecy! I want you to post your cat and your prophecy in reviews! On to the prologue & chapter one!**

Prologue. Terra.

Not too long ago there was a war among the clans, a brutal war. Many died and it was one cats ! WeaverOfDarkDreams here! This is my first warriors fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy! It is set many years after the books and is mostly new cats. It is also a S.Y.O.C! I will put the form at the bottom of the page. And, I need a prophecy! I want you to post your cat and your prophecy in reviews! On to the prologue & chapter one!

Prologue. Terra.

Not too long ago there was a war among the clans, a brutal war. Many died and it was one cats fault.A medicine cat named Oakwhisker, a medicine cat who twisted omens into false prophecies. He caused the death of the clans we knew, but we rose like the phoenix, reborn as new clans. Frostclan, those who leave no tracks in the snow and fear not the icy river, Mistclan, cats who are more comfortable in the deep forest and who see through the thick fog, Stoneclan, cats as fierce as the cougar and as unshakeable as the rock, and Nightclan, the ones who walk in shadows and see in the darkest night.

After the war ended, StarClan decided that they could not trust omens to any cat, any cat but the most pure.

Thus they created oracles, cats that were imperfect in flesh but beautiful in soul. They were deformed or were blind, death, mute, unable to smell, taste, or feel. Another thing that separates them from normal clan cats is their names. When a kit is chosen as Oracle, on the day they reach seven moons, StarClan gives them a new name. I am the Oracle of Stoneclan. I am Terra.

...-...

Terra. Stoneclan territory. Leaf bare.

Today was the burial of Breezefoot, my father. I have lost my family, my mate, my chance at a normal life. Yet, here I sat, staring at my dead father with my one blue eye. My pale brown tabby pelt hung on my starved body. My clan was dying. The prey were gone. And StarClan was silent.

Suddenly I was awoken from my thoughts by the sound of Ashstar climbing up to sit in front of his den.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather round me! Today we honor the death of Breezefoot, my deputy. Breezefoot was a great warrior, May he rest among the stars. For my new deputy I choose Harestep. Meetting over"

"May he rest among the stars!" All the cats yowled.

I turned to go to my den, when a cat ran into the clearing. She was Mouseheart, a queen. "Help! It's Fernkit, she's not breathing! Please! She needs someone!"

I ran to the nursery, hoping I wasn't too late. I entered to find Mouseheart curled around a tiny lump of fur. I laid down with my nose touching Fernkit, closing my eye. Silently I prayed to StarClan.

"Please let me help her, please."

Then my soul drifted away.

I opened my eye in a green meadow, surrounded by starry cats. They then spoke together,

"Hello Terra, hello Fernkit." I turned to see a tortoise-shell kit standing next to me. I turned back to the StarClan cats to speak.

"Let me bring her back, or, let the prey flow again."

"Her choice."

Then Fernkit spoke up.

"If I must die to feed my clan, then I Shall die. Let my family rest with an full belly."

"Are you certain"

"Yes"

Then Fernkit started to glow like them, and they faded away. I woke up to find it night time.

"Mouseheart, wake up."

"Did you bring her back!?"

"No, she choose to stay. The prey will run again. Your other kits will live and be fed."

MouseHeart nodded, sorrow in her eyes. I left to tell Ashstar to send out hunting patrols in the morning. Then I passed out.

...

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please review and favourite! Here is the S.Y.O.C form. Please only three cats and if they have kits, please only three kits per person. It is NOT a 100% chance of your cat getting in. It's a 99% Chance xD. Sorry, I'm a dork : p . If you submit a leader I can always have a existing leader find an unlucky end ;). ( I will do alliances next chappie! I need your cats!) About the prophecy, it must include mentions of five cats from different ranks taking a journey , specifically a leader, a Oracle, a queen,a spirit, and a rouge. And maybe if they have apprentices them too. And it has to talk about the fall of StarClan.**

 **Name:**

 **Affiliation (clan, rouge, tribe, StarClan, kittypet etc.):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Rank (leader, deputy etc.):**

 **Family (mate, kits etc.)**

 **Friends:**

 **Skills:**

 **Strengths (at most five):**

 **Weaknesses (at least three):**

 **Powers? (Has one if an Oracle.):**

 **Death (optional):**

 **Have fun and be creative!**


	2. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I will be updating less often probably, because me and my family are taking a trip to Ohio for most of January, and I will be in internet reception less often. I'm not leaving, it will just take longer for me to update and return messages. On a happier note, I just posted the first chapter of my origanal story The Strange on (its the sister site to fanfiction, but for origanal stories and poetry.). You can find me on fictionpress as WeaverOfDarkDreams. Thank you for reading. Till we meet again!

-Weaver


End file.
